


First Christmas

by J93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Its Mikasa' first Christmas with the Yeagers and Eren gives her the first gift.





	

Mikasa remembers it as clear as day.

It was chilly afternoon in January and her clothes were not very fitting for the current winter weather with exception of her brown boots and small yellow raincoat that covered her from her shoulders to just above her knees. This left her legs and neck to get the brunt of the cold with every whiff of wind that crept through the front door and hit her skin. _As long as their quick I don't mind_ , Mikasa told herself as she waited outside the orphanage staff room where an important meeting was going on inside between the staff and Mikasa' potential new parents. She met them a few times and they seemed nice but she didn't want to give her hopes up just yet.

As his parents worked on the paperwork Eren introduced himself to the new girl who would become his new sister. She was nervous and despite her English lessons she couldn't speak much of his language but could understand some of what he was saying at least. He noticed her shaky breath and quivering figure. On instinct pulled off his red scarf and threw it over her head. She sent him a quizzical look that made him awkwardly straighten it out and present it as neatly as possible for her to understand his actions.

“Its to keep you warm.” he explained. “You don't want to catch a cold do you?”

She shook her head and stroked the fabric against her neck and let the warmth spread within herself. She could feel the difference in temperature already but was not sure whether it was the scarf or the boy's kindness. She was about to say thank you before her new parents arrived to take her out to the car. On the ride there she would catch glances of her stepbrother's eyes looking at his scarf around her neck. His cheeks would turn more pink and he would try avoiding eye contact the whole way there.

For the first time in long time Mikasa mouth naturally inverted abet hidden behind a different mask.

* * *

It was her first Christmas with the Yeagers and Aunt Carla came through to wake her up because, in his excitement, Eren forgot to per usual. She came down the stairs to find her stocking near the fireplace next to Eren'. He had already opened his first present which was a giant robot. He kept saying to his nodding father how he couldn't wait to show it to everyone at school but immediately went quiet when his mother and adoptive sister came nearer.

“Go on Mikasa.” Aunt Carla gave Mikasa a gentle push toward the fireplace, urging her to go over and start opening her presents.

But before she could that Eren run up to her with determination in his eyes. He stood there silently before reaching under his arm and presenting a small brown parcel with the label _For Mikasa_ plastered on the top in a big, messy permanent marker.

“This is for you.”

Eren tried handing it over to Mikasa, but his roughness made it look like he shoved it in her hands. Nonetheless Mikasa slowly tore the brown paper away and found a red fabric underneath it. With the slightest knuckle brush she immediately recognised it.

_The scarf..._

She pulled it out gently, unveiling its short length and a newly stitched patch on one end. She inspected it to find a embroidery with the letters 'M.A.' stitched on it in tiny, dark red letters.

“Its your initials. So you don't get it confused with mine.” Eren chimed to Mikasa before he turned around and pulled his own one from the nearby jacket rack and showed Mikasa the initials on his scarf, 'E.Y.'. “See?”

Mikasa nodded as he wrapped his around his own neck.

“Are you going to put yours on Mikasa?” Uncle Grisha asked from the living room couch. Mikasa noticed that Aunt Carla has joined him on the couch too carrying a black bag for the discarded wrapping paper.

Mikasa looked back down at the gift in her hands. She straightened it out, swung it behind her head and folding it around her neck before tying it up into a loose knot under her chin. It felt odd not wearing the same scarf but instead its twin. Its newness was evident by the fabric retaining much of its colour compared to Eren' that had spots grey were it began to fade away. In a selfish way she wished he had given her his scarf but that's the way things are and Mikasa wasn't complaining.

“What do you think Carla?” Uncle Grisha turned to his wife. “You think Mikasa suites the scarf Eren got her for Christmas?”

“Why yes I do! It's very thoughtful and considerate gift of him. I only hope he's done the same for my gift-”

“MOM!” Eren jumped up and ran in front of his mother, standing next to Mikasa. “You know I only had enough pocket money this year for two gifts! AND you were there when I spent it all on the scarf’s in the shop!”

“Oh Eren,” Aunt Carla faked hurtfulness “I can only live in hope that one of these years you'll get me something for Christmas. Its bad enough trying to get your father to remember my birthday.”

“Hey, I still get you gifts even if I forget the date!” Uncle Grisha pointed out to his wife who just shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to the two children standing before them. A small smile slipped across her face, her eyes narrowing on her son.

“Anyway Eren what do you think?”

“About what?”

His mother rolled her eyes and nodded her head to the girl standing next to him. He looked at Mikasa only finding out now that she was standing next to him the whole time. Locking eyes, his caught breath reminded him of why he really got her that deep red scarf for this day today.

Awkwardly his eyes went to the side where the rest of his presents lay awaiting for him to tare them wide open. His father cleared his throat forcing his son to face her again and this time say something. Eren was never good at this sort of thing but it was worth a try.

“Erm, yeah it...looks great on you.”

There was a pregnant pause before Mikasa finally said her first words of the day.

“Thank you Eren.”

Just hearing her voice made Eren feel a sense of pride like never before. Whatever response he had in mind was cut short by the sudden weight leaning into his chest. He blinked at his stepsister holding him and burying her head in his chest. He could feel the drops of liquid pour down his dressing gown and quiet sniffles against him. His brotherly duty, as Armin would call it, kicked in and he returned her emotional reaction with an understanding embrace of his own. He rested his head on her shoulder and leaned into her ear.

“Are you okay Mikasa?”

She responded with a short and silent nod. Eren looked over to his parents who remained seated with silent expressions. Eren rubbed his stepsister's back and made a slow pull back for her to see if she needed his arms again. By the swipe of her tears his worries were squashed and everything seemed to have died down now.

“I don't have anything else to give you.” Eren rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry.”

“No that’s okay Eren. Just this will do.” she pulled her scarf out from under her chin to make a point while also revealing her smile that made Eren' heart swell in happiness. He finally did it! He made Mikasa happy! He took her tiny wrist and looked into her eyes, his Christmas excitement from before back again.

“Let's go open our Santa presents!” he declared taking her over to her stoking before she could say another word.

As Eren impatiently ripped open his like a dog with a chew toy, Mikasa took her time and did the decent thing of putting her wrapping paper into the black bin bag as Aunt Carla asked. Speaking of Aunt Carla, Mikasa reminded herself to get her and her adoptive father something for their Christmas next year. She had a few ideas on what she to give them but nothing solid. _I write an ideas list, she noted in mind for later._

She was emptying her stoking when the end of her scarf fell on her left side of her vision, showing her initials again. _Eren_. She took a quick glance over to the boy in question showing his parents all his new video games and blu-rays that he has assembled in a line on the floor in front of them.

_What to give Eren?_

She couldn't think of anything to give to a boy who showed such kindness today. She felt herself smile again and her hand absently smoothing out the creases in one of the scarf ends. She shook her head and figured she just ask Armin when he comes over for Christmas dinner with his grandfather.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very late Christmas fic that I intended to get done the week before but as per usual things didn't go according to plan. I hope you all enjoy it anyway!


End file.
